Bringing Home Baby
by Marymel
Summary: Jackson, Greg, Morgan and family welcome baby Greta home.


**Jackson and Greta are my original characters, but I don't own CSI.**

 **Thank you all for your great reviews on Baby Makes Four! And thanks to a friend of mine for the idea for part of this story!**

 **I had to write a story about bringing baby Greta home! And I can't wait to write more stories with Jackson and his baby sister! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one! Please read and review!**

Jackson and the whole house was bustling with happiness. Jackson's brand-new baby sister Greta was coming home. The little boy couldn't wait for his family to come home. He and his grandparents cleaned up the house and Jackson put a new drawing in Greta's room. In addition to the grandparents, Greg and Morgan's colleagues brought food and offered to help babysit both children.

Jackson sat on the couch and looked out the window as his dog Scruffy got a head rub. "Now, we gonna have to be quiet sometimes," Jackson told his dog. "Cause Mama said babies sleep a lot. And when she gets bigger, she can play with you, but she really little now."

Greg's car pulled into the driveway and Jackson jumped off the couch. Scruffy followed as the little boy announced, "They're here! Greta's home!"

Jackson rushed into Greg's arms as soon as he opened the door. "Hi daddy! Hi mama!" Jackson smiled at the baby girl just waking up in her car seat. "Hi, Greta! Welcome home!"

Greg and Morgan smiled as Jackson welcomed his sister home. "We missed you," Greg said as he hugged Jackson.

Morgan gently lifted Greta out of her car seat. "Greta says she missed you, too, sweet pea."

Jackson hugged Morgan. "Welcome home, mama!"

"Thanks, sweetie!"

Greg and Jackson petted Scruffy and walked in as their family cheered. "Welcome home!" Everyone shouted.

Morgan and Greg smiled as they saw the balloons, streamers and homemade banner that read "welcome home Greta" in Jackson's handwriting. "Oh, wow," Greg said.

"This is wonderful," Morgan said.

Jackson held Greta's tiny hand. "Greta, this is your home!"

Greg's parents, grandmother, Morgan's mom and stepfather, Conrad, her sister Christina and brother Zack, Sara, Grissom, Nick, Hodges, Doc Robbins and his wife Judy, Henry, Super Dave and his wife Amy and son Joshua all happily welcomed the new family home. Christina and Zack hugged Jackson. "Congratulations, big brother," they said.

"Aw, look at this," Greg said as he looked at the decorations.

"Greta, lookit!" Jackson said. "Nana helped me with the banner, but I wrote and colored it!"

"And you did a great job," Greg said.

"Yeah," Morgan said. "Greta loves it. She's just speechless."

Everyone laughed softly and Greg hugged Jackson. "Welcome home Mr. Sanders." He kissed Morgan's cheek and smiled at the baby in her arms. "And welcome home Mrs. Sanders and Miss Sanders!"

Jackson happily hugged his family. "I love you!"

Everyone loved visiting with Jackson and Greta. Their CSI family brought so much food and offered to babysit whenever they needed. And Morgan's siblings loved meeting their new niece and spending time with Jackson.

That evening, Jackson sat on the sofa and gently held his baby sister. Greta was content as her brother kissed her forehead and chatted about how happy he was to have her home.

Greg and the grandparents took pictures and video of the siblings. He felt so blessed to have his family.

"Hey, Jacks?" Greg asked. "You know you're going to have to give Greta to mama sometime."

"Aww," Jackson groaned. "She's happy here." Greta dozed in her brother's arms.

Morgan smiled. "She knows she's safe with you."

Jackson smiled. "Yeah. I'm gonna take care of her."

"You're going to help us take care of her?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah," Jackson said softly. "I'm gonna teach her to draw and play ball. And to sing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star." Jackson hummed a bit of the song.

Morgan smiled as Greta looked at Jackson. "She knows you sung that to her."

Jackson smiled softly. "She knows me?"

"Yeah," Greg said with a warm smile. "She already loves you, Jacks."

Jackson smiled at Greta. "Yeah. I'm your big brudder. If you need anything, you can come to me. I love you." Everyone awed as Jackson kissed her forehead.

Greg and Morgan savored the moment with their two children. Having their whole family together was priceless.

"Sweetheart, you're both going to have to go to bed sometime," Morgan's mother Anita said.

"Do we have to?" Jackson asked with a frown.

"Yes," Greg said. He loved seeing his two kids together, but knew Jackson had to go to bed soon.

Greta stirred sightly and Jackson kissed her cheek. "It's okay, Greta. You okay." Jackson wrinkled his nose. "Ew!"

The grown ups softly laughed as Morgan took Greta. "She need her diaper changed?"

"Yeah, she stinky," Jackson said.

"You want to help?" Greg asked.

Jackson frowned and wrinkled his nose. "No, that's okay." Morgan and Greg laughed softly.

Morgan changed Greta and Greg helped Jackson get ready for bed. Jackson crawled into bed and happily petted Scruffy. "Daddy, I think Scruffy likes having Greta home."

"I think so," Greg said as he rubbed the dog's head. "Even if your grandparents and Aunt Christina and Uncle Zack have to go back home in a couple of weeks, it's really good to have all the family here."

"Yeah! And they're going to be here for my birthday!"

Greg smiled. "Yeah. That's great, isn't it?"

"Yeah. But the bestest part is Greta's home!"

"Yes, it is." Greg couldn't stop smiling. "Goodnight, Jacks. I love you."

"I love you," Jackson said as he hugged Greg.

Greg tucked Jackson in and the little boy closed his eyes. Patting Scruffy, Greg felt happier than he ever thought he could.

A few minutes later, Morgan checked on Jackson but saw he wasn't in his room. Before she could ask, Greg's mom Marina came in and motioned to Greta's room. Morgan and Greg walked in to see Greta asleep in her crib and Jackson curled up in the chair next to it, sound asleep. Scruffy was at Jackson's feet as brother and sister peacefully slept.

Marina took a picture as Morgan and Greg cherished the moment. Morgan smiled as Greta gave a small stretch. "He wants to be sure his sister's okay," Morgan whispered.

Greg gently ran his hand through Jackson's hair. "Yeah," he whispered. "Jacks, don't you want to sleep in your own bed?"

Jackson stirred. "Daddy, is Greta okay?"

"She's okay," Morgan said with a warm smile. "But she might want you to sleep in your room."

"But what if she has a bad dream? Or gets lonely?"

Both parents smiled at their son's concern. "We're right here," Morgan said.

Jackson yawned. "But she might get sad all by herself."

Morgan and Greg shared a smile. "I've got an idea," Morgan said. "How about Greta sleeps in her little bassinet in our room? That way you and Scruffy can sleep in the big bed and be more comfortable."

"Mmm...k," Jackson said. Greg picked up the little boy and Morgan lifted Greta out of her crib. Scruffy followed the family as they settled in for the night.

Greg tucked Jackson in bed as Morgan set Greta in the bassinet. The baby girl barely stirred as everyone settled in.

"Goodnight Greta," Greg whispered. Jackson sleepily looked up. "Greta okay?"

Morgan smiled. "She's okay. Goodnight, sweet pea." Morgan kissed Jackson's cheek.

Greg kissed Jackson's forehead. "I love you, Jacks."

"Love you, daddy. Love you, mama. Love you, Scruffy." Jackson poked his head up and gave his dozing sister a sleepy smile. "Love you, Greta. Nigh night."

Greg and Morgan smiled warmly as their children slept. Even Scruffy seemed happy everyone was together. They loved having the whole family home.

 **The End**


End file.
